Shadows on the Sun
Summary From the back cover: As a young doctor with a beautiful family and a promising medical career, Dr. McCoy thought he had it all. But when the woman he loved betrayed him, McCoy fled to Starfleet hoping to lose his pain in the depths of space. Now, more than forty years later, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] and her crew are ordered to transport a group of mediators to the planet Ssan, a world where assassination is a long and time honored tradition. Dr. McCoy is surprised to learn that his ex-wife, now remarried, is one of the mediators. But before McCoy can begin to face his feelings for his former love, she and Captain Kirk are trapped by a band of deadly assassins. Suddenly, McCoy is in the center of an explosive civil war, where he is the only one with the power to save the woman who once nearly destroyed him. McCoy must now overcome a centuries long tradition of death, and his own past with the woman he still loves, or else lose her for the second time... Information References Characters :Shil Andrachis • Nem Antronic • Vincent Bando • Harn Baraffin • Thur Cambralos • Merlin Carver • Pavel Chekov • Choi • Joe Christiano • Curley • Kimm Dathrabin • DeLeon • • • Fariss • Fredrickson • • Bud Glavin • Hillios • Zar Holarnis • Warren Huang • Paco Jiminez • Jonesy • James T. Kirk • Cor Lakandir • Dur Manarba • Leonard McCoy • Li Moboron • Montoya • Penarthil • • Ars Rondorrin • Pel Sarennos • Montgomery Scott • Marn Silariot • Sorenson • Spock • Janice Taylor • Clay Treadway • Jocelyn Treadway • Nyota Uhura Bernhard • Dal Biminoth • Black Knight • • Christine Chapel • Conner • Nancy Crater • Sean Finnegan • God • Hippocrates • Jovanovich • Edith Keeler • Kinshaian • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Lefarnus • Hordin Mandris • Skippy Manwaring • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • David Andrew McCoy • Joanna McCoy • Meladion • Cindy Mellon • Miramanee • Miri • Natira • Christopher Pike • Sarek • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • Tithranus • Tyree • Zarabeth Starships and vehicles : • hovercar • air-shuttle • • • • • Mars-orbit tug • • shuttle • Yonada Locations :Alpha Gederix • Beta Aurelon III • Federation Medical Facility One • Hall of Governance • Larol • Pitur • Sol system • • Ssan • Starbase 12 • Tanul Alpha Centauri • Amusement Park planet • Chadric VII • Delanath IV • Earth • El Capitan • Festur • Gamma Caius VII • Genesis Planet • Georgia • Goliardh VII • Heaven • Hell • Kansas • M-113 • Magistor VII • Mars • Miri's World • Monfarra City • Omicron Delta region • Orthun • Rigel XII • Risa • Rura Penthe • Tierenios IV • Yarnos VII • Yosemite National Park Races and cultures :Human (Asian • Russian • Scot) • Ssana • Vulcan Beta Aurelonite • Chadrican • Kasserite • Klingon • Magistori • M-113 creature • Risan • Romulan • Saurian States and organizations :Darnell family • Federation Diplomatic Corps • McCoy family • Monfarran Union • Ssanitation Detail • Starfleet • Treadway family • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :admiral • assassin • athlete • bartender • captain • chancellor • chief assassin • chief medical officer • commodore • communications specialist • conn • • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • general • High Assassin • High Priestess • judge • master governor • nurse • • police officer • politician • psychiatrist • quartermaster • security officer • trainee • transporter chief Science and technology :Adam's apple • adrenal medulla • alien • anesthesia • antidote • antigrav stretcher • appendectomy • atom • biobed • bioscanner • biosigns monitor • blood • • bomb • bone • chronometer • colerium • communicator • dermaplast patch • diagnostic mode • dilithium • disruptor • drug • exoimmunology • exophysiology • fertilizer • fever • fire • galaxy • gravity • heart • hologram projector • hour • hypohead • hypospray • intercom • invertebrate • kilometer • levitation boots • light • lobotomy • machine • maldinium • medical tricorder • medicine • meter • minute • mirror • monitor • neuroscalpel • penthorbaline • phaser • pyrrhoneuritis • radio • Russhton syndrome • sandstorm • scanner • sensor • sensor beam • snow • space • star • stasis recepticle • sternum • subspace • sun • symbiote • thermo-gauntlet • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • universe • vaccine • virus • white blood cell • xenopolycythemia Other references :23rd century • American Civil War • angel • anteroom • aristocracy • assassination • Assassin Wars • asteroid • blade • blanket • bloodfire dream • brandy • bread • bridge • bulkhead • bull • butterfly • caeluceus • cafeteria • candle • catfish • cat • cherry blossom • chicken-fried steak • chimes • clam • closet • coffee • college • • cookie • corn • cotton • court-martial • crowbar • dagger • data map • day • driveway • duck • duranium • elk • engagement ring • flower • fly • fruit • government • grass • gymnasium • hammer • hatchet • high school • Hippocratic Oath • history • homeworld • hospital • iced tea • inchworm • iron • jacks • jonquil • katra • knife • laboratory • • leather • library • lion • liquor • marriage • metal • milk • mint julep • monograph • month • mountain • museum • nickel • peach • philosophy • ''phornicia'' shell • picnic basket • pigeon • pillow • poetry • police barracks • Prime Directive • psychology • pterodactyl • puppy • rabbit • raccoon • rec room • Rigellian terrarium • robe • roller coaster • Romulan ale • rope • Saurian brandy • seagull • sickbay • slug • sponge • Ssani cloud moss • Ssani legume • Ssani silk • Starfleet Order Nine-five-seven • Starfleet uniform • stinkweed • sugarcane • tennis • tennis racket • tree • turkey • uterra • wallflower • war • water • weapon • wedding • wedding anniversary • wolf • worm • yardstick • zero-grav game • zoo Connections * |}} | nextMB= Star Trek Generations |}} | prevdate=''Vulcan's Glory| nextdate=Star Trek V: The Final Frontier | prevMB=Vulcans''}} Category:Books Category:Hardcovers Category:TOS novels